


Nice To See

by Star55



Series: Shades of Pink (Crazy in Love) [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/F, Face-Sitting, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis moans into the kiss and wraps her arms around Harry’s middle, holding her close. Harry’s tongue gently explores Louis’ mouth, taking her time and it’s like they’re imprinting the taste of each other into their minds all over again. Louis drops her hands to Harry’s hips, squeezing softly and Harry whines. Encouraged, Louis moves her hands to cup Harry’s arse and it’s only then that she notices a distinct lack of an underwear line.<br/>“Baby?” Louis starts breathlessly, breaking the kiss. “Are you not wearing any underwear?”<br/>Harry grins and presses a chaste kiss to Louis’ lips. “Unlock the car and find out,” she replies cheekily. </p><p> </p><p>A 17/25 age difference story in which Louis and Harry finally see each other after Harry's two weeks of being grounded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice To See

**Author's Note:**

> Follows straight after [Make an Effort](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2559092) (verse is in order)
> 
> As always, a massive thank you goes to my goddess, [Leeargh](https://twitter.com/Leeargh) \- without you this verse would be absolutely nothing. I owe you _everything_  
>  Thank you to [Bri](https://twitter.com/louskellingtons) for the cheerleading as well.  
> And, of course, to me Emma, who beta read this one for me.
> 
> I love you all so very much a lot.
> 
>  
> 
> !! FYI - the hyperlink in the story leads to a **very NSFW** picture. So please click it in private or at your own desire.

Harry being grounded for two weeks is hard on both of them.

Louis hates that Harry got grounded after they had just made up. It is awful. She just wants to spend time with her girlfriend, reconnecting and being stupidly in love. But when the text comes through from Harry saying that she’s grounded, Louis’ heart sinks. She should have seen it coming, though. Louis had let Harry have the day off school to stay home so they could sort out their problems without letting Anne know first. Louis doesn’t care that she missed work to make things better with Harry but she is responsible for herself only. Anne is pissed off at her and very scarily tells Louis that under no uncertain terms is Louis ever to allow Harry to have a day off school unless it has been discussed with her beforehand.

Louis totally didn’t sit in her office for an hour afterwards with the door firmly shut wondering when Anne had got to be so bad arse. People don’t intimidate Louis. But she doesn’t want to face the wrath of her girlfriend’s mother ever again. Not one bit.

But the memory of everything that had happened is all too fresh in Louis’ mind and she never ever wants to experience that again.

Her heart had shattered in her chest when she had exited her room after Harry had told her to fuck off and she saw Eleanor’s concerned face but worse still, Harry’s key sitting there on the table in the entrance hall. She knows that she had made such a broken noise that it had made Eleanor come over to her and give her a massive hug. She remembers staring at the key for a very long time, wondering just how things had managed to get so bad.

Her entire world had tilted on its axis right then and there was nothing she could do about it.

It had taken a few long minutes before Louis had come to her senses and had tried to go after Harry, Eleanor at her side, but by the time she had managed to drive around the street she lived on, Harry was long gone.

Seeing the key sitting there, exactly how Harry had left it, when Louis had got back into her house had set off a wave of tears from Louis that she hadn’t experienced in a very long time. 

The feelings are still too raw in her chest, even though she and Harry have made up. There’s still the phantom ache, lingering just below the surface. She’s worried that she’ll fuck it all up again somehow and that Harry will leave her for good. 

She never wants to see Harry’s key sitting there, like she wants out of their relationship. Or worse, she never wants to see Harry’s promise ring off her finger. 

When she had arrived at Zayn’s that day, and Harry had been holding her ring, looking at it like it had personally offended her somehow, Louis’ stomach had plummeted to her feet and her heart had jumped into her throat. Seeing that was what caused Louis to break down.

She wasn’t ashamed of the way she acted. It all felt very necessary at the time. She thinks that Harry needed to see that vulnerable side of her as well. Louis tries to keep her cool over everything but she’s human, just like everyone else, and she feels things just as fiercely and just as deeply as they do. 

There is nothing worse in her mind than losing the ones she loves the most, and that includes Harry. 

During the time they haven’t been able to spend together, Louis has been able to reflect a lot. She understands where Harry is coming from now, and she knows that she has more things to do to help fix her and Harry’s relationship. She wasn’t telling a lie when she told Harry that she will do anything in her power to keep their relationship working.

The time apart has, as well, led to many texts between herself and Harry after Harry gets home from school, or work, and on an evening, which tend to go down a very sexy path that leaves Louis horny and aching for Harry to be near.

[After one particular Snapchat](https://68.media.tumblr.com/35c4e5cbcb9ea526e11528ea9f3f4231/tumblr_oua9kpTDjY1qb5hexo1_500.jpg) that Harry has sent her, Louis got herself off three times out of pure frustration. She is counting down the days until they can see each other again. They kept as connected as possible through Harry’s second phone that was for her and Louis only. The sheer amount of sexual things Harry sends to Louis makes Louis both proud and more than a little turned on. 

Especially when she is at work, and therefore Anne is as well, and Louis gets messages on her phone like the Snapchat that leaves her completely distracted from whatever she is meant to be doing. She has taken to turning the phone off during work lest she get so distracted that clients start leaving her. She checks it in the safety of her own home where she can get her hand down her knickers the second she sees any messages. 

It is a cruel punishment in her mind, making Harry have little to no contact with Louis, but Louis understands it is Harry’s punishment. She is more open to giving Harry a right spanking but they have to wait until they can see each other again for that to happen. 

One good thing that had come out of her and Harry’s argument was that Louis goes into conversations with Eleanor with open eyes. She can’t believe how wrong she had been about it all and how much she had doubted Harry. She could kick herself for thinking that Harry was just being silly about Eleanor.

The following Monday, Louis arrives at work and sees Eleanor in her office, waiting for her to come in. They hadn’t seen each other since the Tuesday night when Harry had come over. Louis’ impromptu day off had coincided with Eleanor having the rest of the week off to do business up north and they hadn’t been in contact since.

“Hey, El,” Louis says as she sets her laptop bag down on the desk. She starts to unzip the bag to take her computer out and a second later, Eleanor is at her side, her hand on Louis’ shoulder. 

“Are you alright, Lou?” she asks, rubbing her hand in small circles. “We haven’t spoken since Tuesday.”

Louis stops what she’s doing at her desk and takes Eleanor’s hand off her shoulder. She lets go of Eleanor’s hand and takes a physical step backwards. “El,” she starts, feeling odd about the whole thing. 

She isn’t used to doing this at all. She hadn’t lied to Harry when she said that she didn’t get hit on. She was always the one who went and got what she wanted. She had done that with previous girlfriends and sexual partners. It never occurred to Louis that people would hit on her too, not when she’s always had the opposite. 

“I don’t know what you’ve said to Harry but whatever it is, it has to stop,” Louis says firmly. “Harry is my girlfriend and whether you like it or not, she’s staying it. Harry mentioned that you’ve been… well, awful was the word she used, but I’m serious when I say it has to stop. Harry isn’t just some dumb kid I’m wasting my time with, alright? I’m proper in love with her. I really like you as a colleague and a friend and I’m sorry if I’ve lead you on at all. I didn’t realise you felt that way.”

Eleanor is silent. Louis bites her lip as she watches Eleanor nod, tossing her long hair over her shoulder. “No, I get it,” she starts. “I just… I guess I should go.”

“No, wait,” Louis says. “I don’t want this to be awkward between us. You’re amazing, El, you really are. All comments to my girlfriend undermining my relationship aside, you’re one of the best people on my team and I don’t want it to be weird here.”

“It won’t be,” Eleanor replies with a soft smile. “I just never understood why you’re with her. She’s a kid, Louis.”

“She isn’t,” Louis interjects immediately. “You may only see her as a high school student but she’s _so much_ more than that. She is literally the best thing that has ever happened to me and honestly, I don’t know what I’d do without her in my life. I almost found out what that was like the other day and it’s not something I ever want to experience.”

“I’ve never seen you talk about her like that,” Eleanor comments.

“That’s because I try to keep my private life private,” Louis replies. “You’re a part of my work life, and maybe in my friend life soon enough, but Harry is very much outside of my work spectrum. She’s the reason I wake up on a morning and the reason why I work so damn hard here. It’s all for her.”

“But you were successful before, right?” Eleanor prods.

Louis nods. She sits down in her office chair and Eleanor leans against her desk. “Yeah, of course,” she replies easily. “But I was struggling. Liam was the only one who knew me back then. She’s my oldest friend and she knew how much of a shell of a person I was becoming. Harry changed all that. It’s cheesy and cliché and all of those other soppy romantic things but she’s my everything. She’s my moon.”

“Your moon?” Eleanor repeats, tilting her head in clear confusion.

“Yeah,” Louis replies, nodding emphatically. “She’s the light even in my darkest patches.”

“Cute.” Eleanor crosses her ankles. “Well, she’s a lucky girl, I’ll say that.”

“I think she’d appreciate hearing that from you,” Louis says. “She’s a bit insecure after everything you said.”

Eleanor nods. “Consider it done,” she replies, pushing herself off Louis’ desk. “I’d better go get some work done.”

“Of course,” Louis says. She watches Eleanor leave and she opens up her laptop to get started on work for the day. It’s not even eight o’clock and she’s already pining for her girlfriend. She sighs and shakes her head, forcing herself to get a grip so that she can last the entire work day without turning into an unproductive boss that just pines for her girlfriend. She’s better than that. She’s not the boss for nothing.

With that in mind, Louis logs in to her computer and starts working. A short while later, Eleanor brings her a cup of Yorkshire tea and a soft smile and Louis knows that everything is going to be alright.

~*~

The days drag on a little until the weekend that Harry is finally not grounded for. They texted and Louis decides that they are due a nice date night. Harry picks the restaurant and Louis makes the booking.

She’s excited to see Harry. It’s been two weeks and all she’s seen of Harry is the photos she’s sent to her via Snapchat or text. Or the ones Harry updates her Instagram account with. She hasn’t seen Harry in the flesh, and that’s what matters. As much as she loves seeing pictures of Harry fingering herself, it doesn’t match up to the real thing. It certainly doesn’t match up to holding Harry close and breathing in her sweet, floral perfume, and it certainly doesn’t beat getting to kiss her properly.

Somewhat nervously, Louis approaches the front door to Harry’s house. She pushes the doorbell and hears it ringing throughout the house.

Surprisingly, Robin answers the door. He gives Louis a smile and steps aside to let her in. They make small talk while Louis waits for Harry to finish getting ready. Anne approaches a moment later, a soft smile on her face and a cup of tea in her hand.

“She’s been looking forward to this all week,” Anne comments before she takes a sip of her tea. 

“Me too,” Louis replies. “I’ve missed her a lot.”

Anne gives her a fond smile, like she understands just how much. Louis hasn’t been _that_ bad at work, she doesn’t think. She may have snapped at people a few more times than was probably absolutely necessary throughout the end of this week. But Louis is certain that people deserved it. If not, she’s going to get laid tonight and she’ll bring in a box of muffins or something for the entire office to enjoy. 

When Louis gets to see her girlfriend regularly, she’s a ball of sunshine and happiness. It’s inevitable that the opposite happens when she doesn’t get to see her.

Louis glances up as Harry descends the staircase, wearing a gorgeous pink dress that Louis thinks looks familiar. She has on the pearl necklace that Louis gave her in Paris and she has the cutest matching pink ballet flats on. Louis feels completely underdressed in her black skinny jeans and loose tank top. At least her tank top doesn’t have holes in it, she thinks as she takes in how utterly beautiful Harry looks. 

“Hi,” Louis breathes as Harry steps up to her.

“Hi,” Harry returns. She gives Louis a chaste kiss, mindful that her parents are still there.

“Home by eleven, please,” Anne says with a purposeful look in Harry’s direction. 

“Yes, Mum,” Harry agrees. She kisses her Mum and Robin’s cheeks before she picks up her keys to put into her clutch handbag. 

“Have a nice evening, Anne, Robin,” Louis says with a nod. Anne and Robin return the sentiment and Louis takes Harry’s hand, leading her from the house. They make their way to Louis’ Porsche and before Louis can unlock it, Harry is crowding her against the car’s door, kissing her hotly.

Louis moans into the kiss and wraps her arms around Harry’s middle, holding her close. Harry’s tongue gently explores Louis’ mouth, taking her time and it’s like they’re imprinting the taste of each other into their minds all over again. Louis drops her hands to Harry’s hips, squeezing softly and Harry whines. Encouraged, Louis moves her hands to cup Harry’s arse and it’s only then that she notices a distinct lack of an underwear line.

“Baby?” Louis starts breathlessly, breaking the kiss. “Are you not wearing any underwear?”

Harry grins and presses a chaste kiss to Louis’ lips. “Unlock the car and find out,” she replies cheekily. 

Louis closes her eyes for a brief moment and licks her lips. She unlocks the car and quickly gets into the driver’s seat. She turns to face Harry and her gaze drops to Harry’s lap where she’s lifting up the skirt of her dress, flashing her extremely naked pussy to Louis. She groans and clenches her hands into fists. 

“I made reservations, though,” she says weakly.

“We haven’t had sex in two weeks,” Harry points out. “The reservations can wait.”

Louis makes a noise in the back of her throat and a light catches her eye. She glances up to see the front porch light to Harry’s house come on and she clears her throat, starting the car quickly. “We can’t stay here,” she says. “We can still have dinner and still have time before you have to be home after.”

Harry pouts as she puts her seatbelt on. “But I waxed and everything,” she says. 

Louis bites back a whimper. “You’ll just have to wait,” she says, finding her voice. “We’ll have dinner first and then we’ll go back to my house for a while, alright, princess? It’s still early enough.”

“Alright,” Harry agrees, her voice laced with reluctance. She fiddles with the stereo until she comes across a song that she likes. She slides her hand over into Louis’ lap and squeezes her thigh, her fingers pressing against the inseam of Louis’ jeans. She’s teasing Louis on purpose, she knows this, but it doesn’t stop her from wanting to pull over and just have her way with Harry. It’s what Harry wants, though, Louis isn’t stupid. She has been subjected to Harry’s whims a lot during their relationship, especially when it comes to anything of the sexual nature. 

It’s then that Louis realises that the pink dress is the very one that Harry wore on their first ever date. Louis smiles to herself and laces her fingers with Harry’s in her lap, squeezing softly. 

They pull up to the restaurant a short while later and Louis locks the car behind her. She tugs Harry to her before she starts to wander to the restaurant’s entrance and wraps her arms low around Harry’s middle. 

“I’ve missed you,” Louis says. She tilts her head up and kisses Harry sweetly, lingering just enough to leave Harry chasing her lips when she pulls back again. “But I don’t want you touching yourself under the table tonight, alright?” 

Harry nods. “Alright,” she agrees. Louis can see the edge of a pout on Harry’s lips. 

Louis squeezes Harry’s arse over her dress and bites back a groan. “I can’t believe you’re not wearing any underwear.”

“I wanted you to have easier access,” Harry says softly. She nudges her nose against Louis’ cheek before she bites down on the lobe of Louis’ ear. “Maybe _you_ could finger me under the table while we have dinner?” she suggests and Louis has to admit that she thought of it as well. 

“If you’re good,” Louis replies. She kisses Harry once more before leading her away from the car to the entrance of the restaurant. They’re seated towards the back, in a booth that Louis knows Harry will love.

She purposefully sits opposite Harry and presses her foot against Harry’s own under the table, rubbing in small circles. The action seems to appease Harry for the moment and she settles into her seat a little more. 

They order their drinks first from their server and then look over the menu together. Louis is famished. She purposefully didn’t have much for lunch so she and Harry could really enjoy themselves for dinner. She wants to go all out for her girl but another, bigger part of her, just wants to crawl under the table and eat Harry out for dinner instead. She knows Harry would love that. She’d love everyone in the restaurant knowing exactly what was happening and hearing the noises she makes as she comes. 

Harry’s exhibitionist streak goes as long as the equator around the world, Louis thinks. She does love to indulge her every now and then, but she also likes to make Harry wait even more. It gets Harry so riled up that it barely takes anything to get her to come and usually more than once. It’s something Louis can’t wait for when they’re back at her house.

“How’s school been, princess?” Louis asks. She twirls her straw around in her drink before bringing it to her lips, just to watch Harry’s gaze follow along, her tongue darting out to lick at her own lips as she watches Louis.

“Alright,” Harry replies. “Zayn and Niall say hello.”

Louis smiles. “We should go on a double date sometime,” she suggests. “Maybe go bowling or something.” She sucks on the end of the straw again before putting it back into her glass. 

“Maybe,” Harry says distractedly. 

Louis grins and rubs her foot against Harry’s again under the table. Their dinner comes a short while later and they trade bites of dinner off each other’s forks while chatting about the things they missed during the two weeks they didn’t see each other. It wasn’t a lot of time but somehow they have so much to talk about. Louis sits and listens to Harry telling a story about her last shift at the bakery and she just _knows_ that she’s looking at Harry with the biggest heart-eyed expression ever. 

She’s completely entranced by Harry and could spend hours watching her talk. She loves when Harry gets so involved in telling a story. Her eyes light up and the way she speaks makes Louis fall in love with her just a little bit more. 

“I love you,” Louis says as Harry has finished her story. Harry flushes and she ducks her head, smiling. 

Louis gets out of her seat and slides into the booth next to Harry. She kisses her gently and Harry grins as they part.

“I love you too,” Harry replies. 

Their dessert comes and Louis picks up her dessert fork and spears a piece of the rich chocolate cake they had ordered to share and offers the fork out to Harry. She leans forwards and wraps her lips around the utensil, sliding off with the cake in her mouth.

“Good?” Louis asks and Harry nods. 

“Delicious,” she replies. 

Louis slices of a piece for herself and keeps her gaze on Harry’s as she puts it in her mouth. She knows there are crumbs on her lips, she can feel them, and so she isn’t surprised when Harry’s lips press against her own. She keeps the kiss brief as she surreptitiously slides her hand under the table while keeping the one holding the fork above. She breaks off another piece of cake and offers it out to Harry as she pushes up the skirt of Harry’s dress with her other one. 

Harry’s eyes widen and her hips twitch as she tries to get closer to Louis’ hand. She purposefully keeps it just out of the way until Harry takes the piece of cake Louis is offering her. 

She can feel how hot Harry is between her legs the second Harry lets her legs part. She angles herself so she’s closer to Louis, the table cloth hiding everything from plain sight. Louis keeps her appearance as nonchalant as possible as she presses a finger against Harry’s clit. Her hips jerk forwards and Louis removes her hand altogether. 

“You need to keep still,” Louis says as she offers Harry another forkful of cake. “Or I don’t touch you at all.”

Harry nods and she opens her mouth, accepting the cake. Her lips close around the fork again and Louis moves her hand, slipping it easily between Harry’s legs. She gently parts Harry’s folds and strokes over her clit. She can see Harry visibly tense, trying not to react to Louis’ touches. Impressed, Louis rubs her finger slowly against Harry’s clit while she has another bite of cake for herself. 

She can hear the slight whimper in the back of Harry’s throat as Louis slips a finger down further, pressing against her entrance. Her hips shift ever so slightly, making the angle better for Louis. She pushes her finger in slowly and turns her head to face Harry. 

“Dessert is almost done,” she whispers. Harry nods and her hand drops under the table to press Louis’ finger in deeper. “Hands on the table, princess,” she instructs. 

Harry complies, moving so both of her hands are visible on the table. Louis grins and crooks her finger inside of Harry. Harry’s mouth drops open and she shakily reaches for the last of the cake, trying to break a piece off with the fork. She gets there eventually and Louis slowly rubs over Harry’s clit as a reward. She knows how close Harry is, she can see it in her posture and the way her tongue is darting out to lick her lips. Her breathing shifts and her entire body tenses as she comes.

Louis keeps rubbing at Harry’s clit, taking her time to work Harry through her orgasm. She dips her finger back into Harry’s wet entrance and wiggles it inside of her before pulling her hand out from under the table. 

While keeping her gaze locked on Harry’s, she swipes the same finger through the whipped cream on the plate that was served with the cake and she sucks her finger into her mouth. Harry’s eyes widen and she bites down on her bottom lip, making it even redder than it is. 

“Let’s go home, baby,” Louis says once she’s sucked her finger clean. Harry nods and Louis flags down their server to pay. 

Harry’s silent while Louis thanks their server for their meal and she only squeaks out a thank you when Louis purposefully nudges her with her elbow. Their server returns a few moments later with Louis’ credit card and Louis slides out of the booth, offering her hand out for Harry to take.

She flushes and follows a little more awkwardly, smoothing her dress down as she stands. Louis can see the wet spot on the vinyl of the booth and she smirks to herself as she laces her fingers with Harry’s own and leads her from the restaurant and back to her car.

Harry giggles as she puts her seatbelt on and Louis looks over at her, pure fondness on her face. “That was nice,” she says. She reaches over and tangles her fingers with Louis’ own and brings their joined hands up to her lips, kissing the back of Louis’ hand. “I’ve missed it so much.”

“Me too,” Louis agrees. It’s only been two weeks and she can’t believe how much she has missed being close to Harry. It’s ridiculous but this girl means everything to Louis.

Louis starts the car with her free hand and pulls out of the car park to head home. She looks at the digital clock on the dash board and sees that it’s only coming up to nine o’clock. She’s thankful that she had the foresight to make an early booking for herself and Harry for dinner. She didn’t expect to be faced with Harry’s curfew, figuring that Harry would be able to spend the night like she usually did on a weekend but Louis certainly didn’t want to push Anne’s boundaries, not when Harry had just finished being grounded. 

Two hours. She could work with two hours, though.

They pull into the car park of Louis’ building and the moment Louis has shut off the car’s engine, Harry is leaning into her space, kissing her hotly. Louis quickly angles her body better and grips at Harry’s waist with her free hand, the other resting on Harry’s thigh. 

“Baby,” Louis mumbles. “Let’s get inside first…”

Harry whines and she nips at Louis’ bottom lip before she pulls away, a pout on her lips. “Alright,” she concedes. They get out of the car and Louis locks it quickly with the button before following Harry into the building. She can feel the slight flush creeping up her neck, the kiss having left her wanting more. She’s eager to get her hands and mouth on Harry as soon as possible. 

Louis fumbles with the key to her penthouse, Harry’s hands on her waist and her mouth hot on the back of Louis’ neck. She has pushed aside Louis’ hair and has latched onto the most sensitive spot towards the back of her neck that Louis has. Her knees buckle as Harry applies the right amount of pressure and her eyes close reflexively. 

The door finally opens and she quickly steps inside. The moment that it’s shut, Louis pins Harry to the door and kisses her hotly. Harry whines and tangles her hands in Louis’ hair while hooking one of her legs around Louis’ waist. Louis rakes her hands down Harry’s thighs, digging her fingers in with enough pressure that her nails are sure to leave little half-moon shapes all over Harry’s skin. 

Harry whines in the back of her throat and thrusts her hips, angling them so Louis is as close as possible. 

In a burst of strength, Louis hoists Harry up, using the door to balance her and Harry wraps both of her legs around Louis’ waist. She pushes Harry’s dress out of the way so she can see Harry properly. She groans and licks her lips at the sight. 

“Lou,” Harry whimpers. “Please. Fuck me, please.”

She nods and lowers Harry to the ground. There’s no way that they could get anything happening without both of them falling over and Louis doesn’t fancy spending the rest of their date in the emergency room at the hospital. She squeezes Harry’s arse before removing her hands completely and she takes Harry’s hand in her own, leading her to their bedroom. 

The second they cross the threshold, Harry is slipping her dress off, revealing her completely naked body. She grins at Louis and climbs onto the bed, sprawling everywhere.

“Make yourself at home then,” Louis teases.

“I am,” Harry replies. She quirks an eyebrow in Louis’ direction and a second later, her hand is between her legs, her fingers slowly rubbing against her clit. Louis bites down on her bottom lip as she shimmies out of her jeans, eager to get on the bed with her girlfriend already. 

“Stop touching yourself,” Louis says as she unclasps her bra. “Or I’m not going to let you come again.”

The threat alone has Harry moving her hand away quickly. She’s soaking wet already and Louis just wants to bury her face between Harry’s legs and just eat her out until she has to go home. 

It doesn’t sound like a bad idea, she thinks. In the next moment, Louis is on the bed, Harry’s legs on either side of her body and she winks at Harry before covering Harry’s pussy with her mouth. Their moans ring out through the room and Harry’s hand finds its way into Louis’ hair. She tastes even better than Louis remembers. 

She takes her time, her tongue moving in slow movements over Harry, familiarising herself with the texture and taste of Harry. It feels like it has been forever since Louis was able to do this. 

Harry’s whimpering above her, her orgasm close already. Louis pays no heed to it, though, wanting to drag this out as long as possible. She flicks her tongue over Harry’s clit before slipping it back into her entrance, curling it just so. 

“Please, Lou,” Harry whines. “I need to come.”

Louis just hums against Harry in response, her mouth too busy to reply. She takes pity on Harry after a few more minutes of teasing her, Harry babbling incoherently. She hardens her tongue and flicks it rapidly over Harry’s clit, enjoying the sounds that spill from her girlfriend’s mouth. Harry’s hand tightens in Louis’ hair as she comes, her entire body shaking from the force. It takes a few long moments for Harry to finish orgasming, her body twitching at every stroke of Louis’ tongue over her swollen clit. 

When she pulls back, her jaw is aching a little and her lips are tacky with Harry’s come. She licks them, pulling as much of Harry’s taste into her mouth as she can.

“That was better than dessert at the restaurant,” Louis comments. She sweeps her gaze of Harry’s body, taking in the light sheen of sweat covering her. Harry’s nipples are hard against her skin, practically begging for attention and her chest is completely flushed. Louis moves over her and sucks one of Harry’s nipples into her mouth, teeth scraping at it, tugging it ever so slightly.

“Fuck,” Harry groans. Louis kisses over Harry’s chest, pausing every so often to nip and suck at the flesh until she reaches Harry’s lips. She kisses her deeply, letting Harry taste herself on Louis’ tongue. 

“C’mon, princess,” Louis says. “Be a good girl and make me come.”

Harry whines and nods. She shifts underneath Louis, her hands on Louis’ thighs until her head is right underneath Louis’ pussy. Before Louis can even tell her to get on with it, Harry’s mouth is covering her. She groans and tilts her head back, letting the sensation wash over her. 

It feels amazing. Louis rocks down into Harry’s mouth, her hips moving of their own accord. After a few moments, she pulls off and Harry chases after her, whining in the back of her throat. 

“Just a second, princess,” Louis says. She turns around so that she is facing the other way and she lowers herself back down. Harry makes a noise of happiness, her hands going straight to Louis’ arse as she takes Louis pussy back into her mouth, her tongue flicking over her clit immediately. Louis leans forwards a little and slips her hand back between Harry’s legs and teases her. 

Harry wiggles underneath Louis, her mouth busy on Louis’ clit and her legs kicking out as Louis rubs at her. The noises falling from Harry’s mouth spur Louis on and she keeps going until Harry is wiggling more and more underneath her. 

She’s so focused on teasing Harry that she doesn’t realise she’s about to come until Harry’s tongue starts moving over her clit rapidly. She groans and rocks down into Harry’s mouth, her hips stuttering in their movements. She moans loudly as she comes, her body trembling with it. 

Harry keeps her hands on Louis’ arse as she licks Louis clean, taking her sweet time. She moves out from underneath Louis after a few more moments, twisting until she’s sitting up in front of Louis. She practically tackles Louis to the bed and kisses her, pushing them both backwards until she’s lying on top of Louis. Her tongue is hot and tastes of Louis’ come as they kiss. She wraps her arms tightly around Harry’s body and keeps her there. 

“Want to come again, princess?” she asks and Harry nods, dropping her forehead to rest on Louis’ shoulders.

Louis reaches behind Harry from where she lies on top of her and she slips a finger into Harry’s entrance. Harry’s still wet and Louis’ finger slips in with ease. She doesn’t bother with teasing Harry again, she just goes straight for fucking her hard. Harry whimpers against Louis’ collarbone, biting down as she rocks her hips back, fucking herself onto Louis’ hand. 

Harry comes quicker this time, her body going tense before she gushes liquid over Louis’ fingers. Louis keeps working her through it until Harry has slumped on top of her, unmoving. Louis smirks to herself as she removes her hand, patting Harry’s arse with it.

“Love you,” Louis mumbles as she kisses the top of Harry’s head. 

“Love you too,” Harry replies through a yawn. 

Louis smiles to herself and just holds Harry for a while, enjoying their closeness. 

After a while, Louis turns to look at the digital clock on her bedside drawers and she groans when she sees the time. 

“You have to go soon,” she says. 

“Do we have time for a shower first?” Harry asks. “I’m all sticky.”

“Only a quick one,” Louis replies. “You can just shower, if you want?”

Harry whines. “No, I want you to come with me too,” she says, sitting back. She tugs on Louis’ hand until they’re both stumbling off the bed and into the bathroom. 

Their shower is quick and only a few kisses are shared under the water so that Harry can get home on time. It feels weird to be driving Harry back to her house so late, but Louis would do it a hundred times over if it means that Harry is never grounded again.

When they pull up to Harry’s house, Louis gets out of the car to walk Harry to the door. The porch light is on and Louis is certain that she can see movement inside of the house but it isn’t going to stop her from giving Harry a proper good night kiss.

“Thanks for tonight,” Harry says softly, like if they speak louder, it will shatter the moment somehow.

Louis smiles and loops her arms around Harry’s middle. “Anytime,” she replies. “I’m just glad we got to see each other again.”

Harry grins and ducks her head before cuddling Louis tightly. She pulls back after a moment and gives Louis the sweetest kiss ever that has her toes curling in her shoes and her heart fluttering in her chest.

“I love you,” Harry says when they part. “So much.”

“I love you too, baby,” Louis replies. They kiss again and it’s a moment later that the front door opens, revealing Anne.

“It’s eleven,” she says pointedly.

“Good night, princess,” Louis whispers. Harry presses her lips to Louis’ once more before whispering the sentiment back to Louis. 

Louis nods at Anne and bids her a good night as well before she heads back to her car, practically floating on air, her entire body singing at finally being able to get to be with Harry again after so long.

**Author's Note:**

> The face-sitting part was largely inspired by [this extremely nsfw gif](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/100347689295) (I got obnoxious in the tags as well, just so you know).
> 
> Part 10 is _still_ being written and is about 1/3 of the way through? It's already at 13.7k and I'm trying to write every day so I can get it completed, so please be patient with me. 
> 
> Thank you to anyone and everyone who has kudos-ed, commented, sent me an ask or a tweet about this story, it is so wonderful to hear what people think. I've had some very good suggestions as well for future parts.
> 
> I know a few people want a scissoring scene and that possibly will come soon, no pun intended, but I just need to see where it will fit first. =)
> 
> You can also find me here on [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) and here on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55) if you like. ♥


End file.
